


我搞到男神了（吗）-01

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 4





	我搞到男神了（吗）-01

片场内  
李东海坐在角落里，望着不远处被许多人围住补妆的影帝李赫宰露出爱慕的目光。他怕被别人注意到自己的心思，看了几眼就赶紧收回眼神，偶尔不经意间转头再快速扫上一眼。  
李赫宰的鼻子长得最好看，将整张脸的五官一下子撑了起来，但他最喜欢的是李赫宰的嘴唇。他看着那双唇开合讲话，总会忍不住想要亲吻。当初走上这条路与李赫宰有分不开的关系，不知道有没有别人抱有这样大胆的想法，他不止是崇拜影帝，还有想和影帝在一起的那种喜欢。  
李东海已经出道五年了，仍然是娱乐圈里默默无闻的路人甲。演过几次大制作，也被导演拍着肩膀夸过前途无量，只可惜因为不懂得变通至今为止没有人愿意捧他。连他自己也不知道自己还能坚持多久，对演戏的热爱早已被生活消磨殆尽，至今还在挣扎的原因也是想要离影帝再近一点。他很喜欢李赫宰，但只敢偷偷的喜欢。他们之间的距离太过遥远，也许一辈子都不会有机会。

执行导演喊就位的时候李东海动了个心眼，率先躺到离影帝最近的地方，虽然太阳很刺眼，但是那个让他皱眉的温度和光线因为旁边的人，似乎变得温柔了许多。李赫宰注意到他，蹲下身笑着拍拍他的肩膀。

“哎？是你啊。”

李东海慌忙睁开眼，一见是李赫宰，大脑一片空白，赶紧坐起来。他坐起来以后大骂窘迫，自己这场戏演地上的尸体，身上全是血浆，狼狈极了。  
“啊前辈……您好。”  
“别紧张，我们以前不是合作过吗，就那部电影，你在里边演我的侍卫，演的很好，台词也很好。”  
李赫宰笑颜和熙，拍了拍李东海的肩膀。  
“这样很辛苦吧，再坚持一下试试，你会火的，相信我。”

李东海安静地望着李赫宰，他不知道自己有没有掩藏住目光中的迷恋，不过影帝似乎也并不介意，帮他理了下衣服。  
“你可以的，你演得很好，相信我也相信你自己。”

李东海点了点头，低声道谢。导演见李赫宰说完了话，喊了灯光准备，这场戏即将开拍。

梦到这里戛然而止，李东海被一阵剧烈的头疼唤醒。他记得自己昨晚没喝酒，很早就睡了，怎么现在会有一种宿醉后的感觉，而且腰和胯，好像被放在案板上剁碎又重组似的。他不情不愿地翻身，感叹自己又梦到了李赫宰，没想到手触到的却不是破旧的旅馆床头柜，而是柔软舒适的床。  
李东海睁开眼后迷茫的打量四周，然后猛地坐起身。

……他这是在哪？？

这是一家高档酒店的顶层套间，落地窗可以将城市全景尽收眼底，地上铺着柔软的地毯，双人大浴缸放置在浴室外，连着瓷砖地到干湿分离的洗手间。  
李东海目瞪口呆，自己是睡觉的时候梦游了吗？？  
这时，放置在洗手间外的大浴缸自动开始放温水。房间里不知道从哪个地方开始放出舒适的轻音乐，窗帘自动向两边分开露出城市景象，然后响起一道温柔的电子女声。

“早上好，现在的温度是26摄氏度，适宜穿短袖，短裤。午间开始晴转多云，下午温度攀升至最高温29度，今天夜间……”

李东海目瞪口呆，谢谢！他不好！！！

他小心翼翼爬下床，伸手摸了摸浴缸里已经放好的手，触到温度适宜的水“嗖”的一下收回手。他现在真的弄不清楚了，怎么会这样，他居然住得起这么贵的地方？！  
李东海在屋内看了一圈，蹑手蹑脚推开卧室门，他打开门之前甚至想到，自己也许一打开门就是另一个世界，可能还有两只脚的大恐龙在外边。他深呼吸，然后猛地拉开房门。   
外间空无一人，只有散落的行李箱在靠墙的地方，明亮落地窗半弧形位于一侧，窗边小榻摆着精致的摆件。这个套间约摸有个快两百平，李东海一脸茫然坐在写字桌前，他自己老家的房子都没这么大。他坐在那里想了半天，终于想起什么。  
李东海狠狠掐了自己一把，很好，这不是在做梦。  
在高层温暖的阳光里，他迅速解开自己的浴袍站到落地镜前。谢天谢地，他爸妈赐给他的容貌分毫未改，镜子里反射出的这具身体熟悉又陌生。脸还是自己的脸，身体上的痣也在，只是比以前多了些肌肉。李东海皱眉，嘶…怎么还有吻痕。  
这身体一看就是精心保养过，体毛除的干干净净，皮肤嫩的能掐出一把水。他望向镜中的自己，摸了摸脸，似乎比以前更成熟一些。  
正想着，房门被轻轻敲响。

“海哥，醒了吗？”

李东海眨了眨眼，谁是海哥？  
门外的人似乎习以为常，安静一阵后，门口响起按密码的声音，听起来十分熟练。李东海分析也许是“自己”以前经常听不到门铃。大门打开走进一个人，手里提着几个袋子，见他只穿了条内裤照镜子见怪不怪打了声招呼，自顾自解开手里的袋子，将外卖盒一个一个打开。

“这大早上的，又在检查自己身体？别看了哥，你真的特帅，每天都是。”

李东海茫然看着来人，这人是谁？  
见他不说话，那人继续絮絮叨叨。

“哥，真不是我说，你得稍微收敛一点了。那男二摆明了就是想让你提携他，我觉得还不如以前那个模特男朋友呢，身材好，长得也好，还不图你什么。”

李东海听得云里雾里，赶紧把衣服穿好，最后看了眼镜子里的自己。现在只有一种情况能解释得通，他不知道怎么回事来到了一个平行世界，这具身体的原本主人去哪了他不清楚，但是应该是某一方面很牛逼，才住得起这么好的酒店。  
他又看了眼自己，太神奇了，他跟以前几乎没有太大的变化，只是更为成熟，身材更好。这个出现在自己房间里的人是谁他不清楚，但是肯定不是坏人就对了。李东海一抹脸，大大方方走过去坐下。他一个影视学院毕业的优秀毕业生，把自己装成另一个人绝对没问题！  
李东海接过人递过来的筷子，十分沉得住气，虽然心里已经开始七上八下的慌了。

“快吃吧哥，一会就得走了。”

“去哪…？”李东海微睁眼睛看着这人，脑海中突然涌进许多不属于自己的记忆。  
面前的这个人是自己的助理，叫许恩元。自己最近正在拍戏，昨晚和一个人出去喝酒，然后……李东海惊恐地摸了摸自己的腰，他怎么看到自己在和另一个人滚床单，而且他们还是互相……

“怎么了哥，腰不舒服？”许恩元了然从包里翻出一片膏药，得意地晃了晃“我早有准备！”  
紧接着又絮絮叨叨起来。  
“哥，咱以后拍戏的时候不做下面那个好不好？第二天腰疼拍戏多难受啊，怎么非在拍戏的时候做0。”

李东海微张着唇，自己怎么变得这么没节操。之前为了不肯被逼就范，他宁愿没有名气碌碌无为，怎么睡了一觉就变成了海王。  
他艰难开口问道。  
“我昨晚……干什么了？？”

“哥……这…还要我复述吗？你怎么了，不舒服吗？我跟导演说一声今天的戏推了吧。”

“哎别别别，没事我就是有点不舒服，一会就好了。”  
李东海垂眸，拿起勺子喝粥，不知道这是在哪买的早餐，很好吃。温热的食物流进胃里，他智商慢慢回到正常水平，一边慢条斯理地吃饭，一边开始试图捋清事情经过。然而大脑转了一个圈，最终还是落在了自己居然是0.5的这件事上。他叹了口气，这都什么事啊，什么乱七八糟的。  
旁边的许恩元听到李东海叹气十分紧张。这位影帝童星出道，一路顺风顺水走到现在可想而知业务能力极强，但私生活简直比电视剧还精彩。常年绯闻到处飘，走到哪睡到哪，荤素不忌。而且脾气也不算太好，虽然慷慨大方，但性格极其恶劣。  
许恩元有些紧张，怕影帝一个不顺心就撂挑子不干了。最近的戏是廖老爷子重新出山的作品，亲自点名要李东海来挑大梁，一点马虎不得。

“海哥……这粥，不对你心思吗？”

“嗯？”李东海奇怪的看着小助理，又看了看面前丰盛的早饭。  
“没有啊，很好吃，谢谢你啊，大早上就麻烦你。”

没想到助理听了这话瞪大眼睛看着他，然后赶紧摆手。  
“不不不海哥你客气了！！这都是我应该做的，你客气了你客气了。”  
许恩元简直要吓得晕过去，李东海什么时候跟他们这么客气过，经常一个不顺心就冷脸训一遍，一甩袖子称要走人。  
李东海哪里知道自己以前的光荣事迹，他咬了一口虾饺，迎着顶层的光慢慢眯起眼睛。别说，这种生活可真是太爽了，怪不得都挤破脑袋想进一线。  
许恩元在旁边看着，悄悄感叹，不怪李东海是一枝独秀，这么多年特立独行依然大火。这张脸长得这么漂亮，做什么都能原谅。  
李东海瞟了眼望着自己出神的人，清清嗓子。还没开口说话，人立马一激灵，老老实实在一旁眼观鼻鼻观心。

李东海：………

李东海吃好饭下楼，一路慢了许恩元半步。助理只当他是昨夜太火热今早不适，并没有在意，还往回走了几步要搀着他，被李东海连声拒绝。他没有什么不适，实际上他一直在后边到处看，企图勾起不属于自己的回忆。  
要是让别人知道大名鼎鼎的影帝跟别人一夜情过后睡坏了头，连自己的车都不认识，他估计要被迫息影了。想到这，他想起刚才吃饭时查到的自己的过往经历，看完简直一头黑线。  
许是因为近些年娱乐圈盛行什么湿漉漉的大眼睛，乖乖的长相，被女粉丝叫成小奶狗、小奶猫之类的明星，整日喊着“妈妈爱你”、“宝贝最棒”。像他这种小浪蹄子一样的骚破天际的影帝居然意外的受欢迎，而且被大众一直容忍着。  
这具身体原来主人的人生经历绝对称得上精彩二字，是他曾经很羡慕的那种娱乐圈超一线明星。童星出道，仗着家里的权势毫无畏惧，一路高调叛逆的走过来。虽然从出道至今一直活在众人的视线范围内，却从不知道收敛二字要怎么写。  
八卦新闻基本没断过。他翻了翻自己的名字相关新闻，不是睡了男的就是睡了女的，不是在上就是在下，他睡过的人能从酒店房间门口一路排队到大街上。不仅如此，他还有许多当众激吻的照片视频。  
似乎之前还和一个欧美男模谈过一段时间的恋爱，谈的惊天动地轰轰烈烈。两个人还在海滩上打了野战，从那个狗仔的动图上来看，十分激烈。想到此，李东海又掏出手机看了眼那个传说中的打野战的动图。  
别说，自己眼光很好，那个男模身材真的很正点。

在前往片场的路上，李东海再次仔细地把自己的相关新闻看了一遍，发现这个人还是很聪明的。踩着底线蹦迪但不越雷池一步，再加上业务能力确实过硬，几次出格的八卦新闻都能不痛不痒的过去，难怪这么多年疯成这样也没耽误事业。  
他闭目养神一阵，慢慢琢磨自己原本的性格，然后突然想起什么，慌慌张张拿过台词本，手心的汗浸湿了台词本的一角。  
李东海刚刚突然想起来，自己还没背台词呢！！

片场还是李东海熟悉的那样熙熙攘攘，开拍前他坐在单独的化妆间内吹空调化妆，助理在一旁为他订好奶茶，拿一把扇子轻轻扇风。他腿上摆着台词本，正垂眸认真速记，口中念念有词，时不时配合化妆师动一动头。  
虽然说出来别人可能不信，但这确实是他人生第一次单独挑大梁演主角，他不确信自己是不是可以做到，他也不知道那位影帝先生的演戏习惯。

“海哥，奶茶先给你喝一口。”许恩元出去了一趟，带着奶茶和一沓信回来放到李东海面前。  
“这是外边粉丝拜托我递给你的，你要是不想拿我就先收起来。”

“放我这吧，一会再看。”李东海头也不抬接过奶茶放到嘴边喝了一口。  
他放奶茶到桌上随便瞟了眼窗外，不想却看到一个十分熟悉的身影。那一瞬间他什么都没想，直接从椅子上站了起来，台词本和信顺着腿滑落，稀里哗啦的掉了一地。李东海看也不看，大步走到门口看过去。  
那确实是李赫宰，穿着侍卫的衣服，拿着一把大刀在听执行导演讲戏。此刻的李赫宰跟他那个世界的影帝李赫宰比起来略显单薄，看起来年纪也不大，抓着大刀听得认真。天有些热，汗水顺着额角滑落。  
李东海站在那里看了一阵，正巧那边也看过来，两人目光重合，李赫宰率先红着脸不好意思挪开视线。李东海在原地轻轻勾起嘴角，还好，原来这个世界也有李赫宰。他目光中染上些笑意，又往那边看了一眼，居然变成小演员了，还这么年轻，有点意思。

“哥，你看什么呢？”

“没事，刚刚感觉看见一个熟人。”李东海转头走回去继续化妆，闭目养神。  
许恩元一副了然的表情，苦口婆心劝道。  
“哥，你先忍忍，看好哪个了等下戏我一定去找他，咱们把今天的戏拍完再说。”

“你想哪去了！！”李东海睁眼，使劲瞪了眼还想说什么的许恩元。

这个世界的李赫宰一样认真，即便是个小配角也准备得很认真，两三句的台词反复念来念去，生怕自己出错。第一条拍摄结束以后李东海在一旁站着补妆，听到小龙套在一边紧张兮兮做准备，忍不住轻笑，睁开眼睛往那边看了一眼。  
化妆师是跟着他很久的老人了，注意到他的神情，笑着用散粉刷扫了扫脸颊，也往那边看了一眼。  
“看来你挺喜欢这个小配角的。”

李东海笑而不言，其中意味不言而喻。  
许恩元在旁边焦头烂额的小声提醒。  
“哥，求求你了，忍一忍。”

李东海大眼睛一斜，直接翻了个白眼“我不是精虫上脑，谢谢你提醒。”

他们距离不远，李赫宰自然听到他们的对话了，微微转过一点身子背对他们，装作没有听到。  
李东海被服装组摆弄衣服的时候顺便扫了一眼那边颇为别扭的人，白净的耳朵害羞得通红。他啧了一声，收回目光。  
这可有点意思，李赫宰在他心里的形象那是认真严谨，性格疏离，自带光环的影帝，想不到居然还会害羞。结合自己过去那些光荣事迹，李东海大约猜出来这个小龙套李赫宰十有八九是喜欢自己。  
李东海得意的笑笑，很好，也许在另一个地方没能如愿的事情，这一次都能如愿以偿。

离下一场戏开拍还有一段时间，房子里的布景要变动一下，李东海收拾妥当以后被许恩元陪着先回房车休息。现在天开始热了，古装繁杂厚重，站一会就觉得闷热。李东海撩起衣服下摆走上车，坐稳以后望着外头把袖子撸到肩膀处寻阴凉的李赫宰，突然出声。

“哎，你去帮我叫个人来。”

“谁啊？”  
许恩元顺着李东海的视线看了半天，目光所及之处乌泱泱到处都是人。道具组搬着沉重的实景幕布往后边挪，一堆龙套演员干脆坐在阴凉处的石地上休息，也不管那里干不干净。这剧的男二现在还没有戏份，根本没来片场。男三跟李东海关系并不亲近，没听说李东海的大学同学现在还有在混龙套的。  
许恩元看了半天，也不知道李东海到底是要叫谁。

拍摄基地就是这么的冷漠真实，有地位的演员坐在空调下吹着风，在舒服的大房车里悠闲喝奶茶看本子等开戏，还在苦苦挣扎的小龙套演员只能自己寻一处荫凉休息，等着剧组给分一瓶矿泉水。这还是好剧组，有的剧组连水都不给分。

李东海瞄了眼那边热的直扇风的小龙套，突然想起在莫名其妙来到这个世界之前那个剧组。将近四十度的高温天，他穿着厚厚的衣服躺在地上装尸体，地砖都是烫的。太阳直射照得他脸好疼，他身上全是假血浆，衣服湿漉漉的贴着身体更加难受。那样难堪的时候，开拍前李赫宰突然弯下腰，鼓励他不要放弃。

“你去，把那边那个叫李赫宰的叫过来，我要跟他对戏。”李东海指了下坐在石阶上的人“就那个，长得又白又帅的那个小帅哥，你把他叫过来。”

“啊？？！！！”  
许恩元震惊，自家影帝怎么突然换了口味，又开始对这种小演员感兴趣了。  
“别吧海哥，你之前在这种小演员身上吃的亏还少啊。他们就愿意瞎说，传出去了又得说你不是，咱们公关部够忙了……”

“啧…你演戏我演戏啊，让你去你就去，我跟他对对戏，下一场有我俩的戏份。”李东海眼瞧那边李赫宰热的直冒汗，干脆两眼一翻，凭空想象这位影帝以前的说话作风，故意将语气变凶。  
“快点，把他叫我车上来。”

“那…你要跟他对戏？”许恩元抿嘴，艰难的咽了下唾液。

李东海点点头，冲那边扬了扬下巴。  
“快去，就说我叫他。”

许恩元下车前还在一脸难以言说的表情望着李东海，后者故意板起脸，假装不耐烦敲了敲扶手。许恩元立刻打了个激灵，赶紧下车去给叫人。  
他一步都不敢耽搁，大步走到李赫宰面前。

“你叫李赫宰？”

被点了名，李赫宰茫然抬起头。来人背对阳光站在他面前，有些看不清容貌。他愣了半晌，傻傻的点头。  
“是我，怎么了？”  
“跟我来，影帝要跟你对戏。”许恩元睨了眼旁边的人，清了清嗓子压低声音。  
“走快点别让人拍了，出来之后别瞎说，你知道轻重。”

李赫宰眨了眨眼，看了眼不远处安静的房车，那个豪华的层级一看就是李东海的专车。他惊喜睁大眼睛，难道……喜欢了这么久的影帝先生终于注意到自己了吗！！  
他难得忸怩起来，站起身拍了拍自己的衣服，咬住下唇望了眼房车，压抑不住嘴边的笑意。李东海终于注意到自己了，他是不是要被影帝潜规则一次了！！

“我吗……？要跟我对戏？”

只见许恩元皱着眉点点头，颇有些不耐烦。  
许恩元没有别的意思，他只是单纯的觉得自家影帝这回看上的这个…怎么说呢，好像有点傻？

李赫宰哪里知道许助理在想什么，他一看清来人是李东海身边的助理，又说要他去“对戏”，整个人好似通了电一样，从手指间开始发麻。影帝要找自己对戏，试问整个影视基地的人，谁不知道叫进李东海的房车对戏是什么意思。  
他既兴奋又紧张，思索片刻突然感到焦虑。自己还是个处男，万一表现得不好怎么办。第一次就是在片场的房车里是不是有点太刺激了，万一做不了影帝喜欢的姿势怎么办。  
他早都听说海哥喜欢当1也喜欢当0，那自己要做上面的还是下面的，上下都折腾一遍待会怎么拍戏。他上去之后第一句话应该说什么，要不要提前跟影帝保证自己绝对守口如瓶。他甚至开始思索，如果自己被用一次就扔掉了，会不会失恋难过33天。

“是……影帝叫的我吗？”

见许助理又点了点头，李赫宰深吸一口气，然后握紧拳头在内心给自己打气。不能退缩！如果现在怂了，就失去了一次和影帝翻云覆雨的机会！就算是被骗炮，他今天也要鼓起勇气上车再说！

“海哥…那什么………”  
许恩元拉开车门一条缝，探进头“人我带来了，哥，那个……你稍微快一点，别太久，导演那边我会说一下的。”

李东海坐在车里一脸懵逼，什么意思，他就是看李赫宰太热了正好找个由头把人叫过来吹吹风。  
只见许恩元继续说道。  
“哥，我知道你注重这个…这个这个，这个情调，对吧。但是这不是特殊情况嘛，别太久，别给人家折腾的太狠，不然咱们不好交差的。”许恩元说到这，冲李东海挤眉弄眼。  
“哥…上次因为你拍广告到一半把人家男模睡跑了，老爷子都骂过我们一次了…”

李赫宰在后边站得板板正正，越听越脸红，手心紧张的全是汗。他做梦都想不到遥不可及的影帝会看上自己，哪怕是就这样的昙花一现，那也是能和李东海在一起的。他以为眼高于顶的影帝永远都不会注意到自己，哪成想还有现在这样，被影帝叫到车上来。  
许恩元往旁边退了一步，冲车里扬了扬头。  
“进去吧。”

李赫宰小心翼翼进到车里，李东海正在看剧本，身着华丽金线的戏服低头研究，只在他进来的时候抬头看了一眼。见人如此他也不敢说话，安静坐到一边的椅子上，双手蜷成一团捏来捏去，犹豫好一会才小心翼翼开口。

“海哥…”

“嗯。”李东海头也不抬答应一声。  
李赫宰鼓起勇气跟李东海说话。  
“海哥，我…”

“叫我东海吧。”  
李东海终于抬起头，看了李赫宰一眼，见人颇为紧张遂缓和脸色笑了笑。他现在的年龄比原来大了快十岁，算起来也是三十多岁的人，不笑的时候表情有些冷，看样子吓到这个新人了。  
他知道自己怎么样最好看，上翘的嘴角扬起一个恰到好处的角度，唇角微微翘起像只猫咪。果然，比他年轻的李赫宰哪里受得了这个，望过来的眼神都变直了，看着他怔住。半晌，也跟着咧开嘴傻笑，不好意思地挠了挠头。

“不用这么紧张，外面这么热，叫你进来吹会风顺便对下戏。”李东海从旁边的小冰箱里拿出一瓶饮料，塞到李赫宰手里。  
“喝吧，消消暑。”

李赫宰诚惶诚恐的接过来握在手里，他几次想要开口都忍住，踌躇一阵最后终于鼓起勇气。

“海哥，我今早来片场前洗过澡了。”

李东海茫然的抬起头，脸上只有一个大大的问号。  
李赫宰见得到李东海的回应，十分激动。他一直暗恋影帝，看着人以前跟这个玩跟那个玩只得偷偷眼红，那些坊间传闻让他羡慕不已。没想到有一天，影帝居然亲自找上门来要他“对戏”。  
他一激动什么面子都忘了，倒豆子般不假思索地开口。

“我18岁的时候量过，我我我我17cm但是现在应该还会再长一点，我什么姿势都可以，我会叫，你看行吗？”

“这个戏............哎哎哎？你别脱衣服啊.........”  
李东海连忙举起剧本到眼前，耳朵瞬间变红。他总算是明白许恩元之前说的那是什么意思，他之前到底在大家心里是什么形象，他真的只是想把人叫过来吹会空调，对对戏而已。  
李赫宰坐到离李东海的最近的那一侧，双腿合拢，双手分别放在双膝的膝头上，然后挺直后背。

“海哥，我可以1，也可以0。真的！”

李东海扶额，满头黑线不知道要怎么解释。他最终动了动嘴唇，只是叹了口气，拍了拍正襟危坐等待审判的小龙套。

“行了，你放松点，跟我看看戏。”

“啊！？”

“啊什么？不想火吗？”李东海抬眼注视面前的人，用尽所学装出年长影帝该有的样子，板起脸表情严肃，用台词本轻轻敲了敲李赫宰的头。  
“想火就好好拍戏，好好表现我才能帮你。”

“哦……”李赫宰垂头丧气低下头，果然是自己妄想了，影帝不喜欢自己。  
他最知道了，影帝看上谁根本不避讳，把自己叫到房车这种隐蔽空间也只是单纯的对戏，说明影帝对自己真的毫无兴趣。他握紧李东海刚刚递给自己的饮料安慰自己，再努一努力，说不定影帝就会喜欢自己了。他又看了一眼正在台词本上比划的手，影帝的手长得小小的，好可爱。  
李东海专注于台词本，他其实比李赫宰紧张多了，生怕自己出错。他现在担着影帝的名号，自己的简历上也写着不止一次拿了最佳男主角奖，不管其他的怎么说，首先业务上得对得起自己这个名号才行。  
旁边安静许久的小龙套突然抬起头，然后真诚地看着他。  
“海哥，你放心，我一定会努力的！”  
李赫宰握紧拳头，暗暗下定决心回去以后每天再加一百个俯卧撑，要把自己的配置做到最佳，一定会被影帝选中。他看了看李东海的肩膀，想起早上李东海来的时候脱下外套露出的大臂肌肉，决定自己必须要再努力才行。  
正巧李东海望过来，李赫宰不好意思地笑笑，脑海中已经开始幻想如果可以和李东海共度一夜，他要怎么表现比较好。江湖传闻影帝喜欢大的，也不知道这个标准是多大，自己符不符合。

李东海眉心微皱，虽然李赫宰这样的态度是对的，但是他总觉得，李赫宰说的努力和自己想要传达给他的不是同一个意思。  
他摇摇头，继续钻研剧本，年轻人可能就是这样天马行空吧。  
这时，坐在旁边的李赫宰终于纠结出了结果，小心翼翼地碰了碰李东海的膝盖。见他抬头看自己，十分不好意思地抿唇笑笑。  
“海哥…那……您能给我签个名吗…”见李东海表情变得十分奇怪，李赫宰连忙举起三根手指对天发誓。  
“不不不我不是要转卖！！海哥我…我喜欢你…”

李东海瞪大眼睛，这怎么半路杀出个程咬金，打乱他的缓慢增进感情的计划？！  
李赫宰以为他不高兴，又急急忙忙解释。

“不是不是！是…那个喜欢，粉丝，粉丝那种喜欢…嘿嘿……”

李东海无奈，上下扫了李赫宰一眼，决定逗逗这个比自己小的人。  
“你这也没纸让我签啊。”  
“那要不，您签我衣服上吧，我里边是白色的短袖。”  
李赫宰说着就要脱衣服，正巧许恩元拉开前边的车门，看见的就是小龙套端坐在自家影帝对面，正在急急忙忙脱衣服。他“啊！”的一声捂住眼睛，立刻关上车门离开。  
车内两人呆若木鸡，安静一阵后李赫宰赶紧把古装的对襟捂住，十分娇羞的姿态缩成一团。

“海哥…这……”

“前边有便签纸，你拿过来我给你签…”  
李东海欲哭无泪在心里发誓，绝对不会再逗李赫宰了。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
